


When the World Tilted

by BrickylLove



Series: "You and I" - AFTERSHOCKS series [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickylLove/pseuds/BrickylLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the scene from You and I, told from Daryl's 2nd person perspective (versus Rick's) - when Rick first reached for Daryl. It can be a stand alone, but I highly recommend the next parts. Rickyl</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Tilted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Daryl and Rick's first time together and retold Daryl's perspective. Part of the You and I series, but can be read alone.

You're exhausted but it's a good tired. Between that successful run _so many canned goods_ yesterday, and the large buck you brought down this afternoon, none of your prison family will starve _not on your watch_ anytime soon.

You eat dinner, sitting quietly with Hershel _who doesn't always try to talk to you_ and as you finish, you ask the most important _only_ question, "Where's Rick?"

Hershel points you to the guard tower, and though you stride quickly _you can't run_ each minute until you climb the tower drags. Rick is _everything to you_ , and as you see him, his hand grasps your forearm in greeting, and he's so handsome _so beautiful to you_ that it takes your breath.  

His grin causes an answering one _to flow_ across on your face, _you are not a smiler_ but you love him, and he inspires you to be other than _who you are_. It's a secret love and _you'll burn with it_  hold it inside of you until the day you die. 

And when you stand beside him on the railing, the silence is so perfect and his arm slips around your waist the _only person you're unable to break away from_ you do not let your thoughts go there because _he'd never want you like that_. It's taken you a while to become comfortable with how _often_ he touches you, but Rick's a hands-on kind of guy and you've grown accustomed.  The scent of him, so male, so Rick, touches your nose and you breathe _deeply_ quietly _he must not notice_ but then his fingers stroke the skin of your waist _oh my god,_ tracing the skin, the muscles there _._ Your mind is so focused on that arm, those fingers, so freaked the fuck out _feels like a dream._ He's never _touched you like this._ In slow motion you watch his hand, feel it grasp the back your neck _and you melt_. Is this really happening?

Rick's half smile, _so confident_ , so assured as he tugs your mouth _what the hell_ to his the softness _of his lips_ makes you gasp into his mouth _and your world tilts on its axis_ as his tongue strokes yours.

It's so quick how your fears dissolve and you respond, it's as perfect _sweet soft lips_ as you've always imagined... your tongues stroking one another, and then his hands grab your hips and he _grinds_ himself against you _his dick your aching dick_ so perfect, you reach trembling arms around his waist and his hands are shaping your ass _never let this end_ that when he suddenly stops grinding, shuddering wildly against you, and you know that he's gotten to come and you won't, _so the fuck what_ you don't even care because that was magic. 

Suddenly he drops to his knees _what the fuck is happening_ , opening your pants, _seeking your flesh_ , and oh my god, Rick fucking Grimes wraps his mouth _hot and wet_ around you and you lose all touch with reality. You stare down at him, wondering when you will wake up _if you can even survive_ this dream. The pleasure sweeps through your body and you come wildly in his mouth, shuddering _a total mess_. 

Afterwards, he gently tucks you back into your pants, and you can only stare at him _dumbfounded_. He looks so serious, and then a strange _almost scared_ look ghosts across those blue eyes and he stands, turning to the tower. _No_! You follow closely, ready to fling yourself at him and beg _promise anything_ if you can just see that smile again. 

"I just needed someone. Anyone," he grounds out between clenched teeth. 

Inside your chest, your heart rips _like walkers are feasting on you_ and you die, _or it feels like you do_ , and then you run, flying away from him, from his words, _from everything you've ever wanted_. 


End file.
